Just Be With Me?
by Winter AL Yuurama
Summary: YAOI! HUNKAI/SEKAI UKE!KAI BOTTOM!KAI TOP!SEHUN SEME!HUN BOY X BOY Special untuk hari ulang tahun Oh Sehun #HappySehunDay di hari ulang tahunnya, ia justru bukan memikirkan usia yang tambah tua. Tapi justru Jongin yang memenuhi kepalanya. Para hyung berpikir bahwa Sehun marah dan kecewa. Sehun bad mood total di hari ulang tahunnya! #CANNON


**JUST BE WITH ME?**

 _HunKai/SeKai_

Special untuk ulang tahun Sehun

 **Uke!Kai Bottom!Kai Seme!Hun Top!Sehun**

.

.

.

Beberapa jam lagi akan memasuki tanggal 12 April, yang mana adalah hari ulang tahun sang _magnae_ EXO bernama Oh Sehun. Namun sejak 4 hari lalu moodnya merangkak turun tidak seperti biasa. Seharusnya ia bahagia mendapat ucapan dari para EXO L saat menghadiri V Chart Award. Iya dia memang senang dinyanyikan lagu ulang tahun oleh para penggemar. Tapi ia tetap merasa ada yang kurang. Walau penghargaan individu dapat ia raih, tapi hatinya merasa belum puas.

Jongin jarang sekali terlihat akhir-akhir ini. Sehun tahu anak itu sedang sibuk syuting drama di Jepang. Anak itu bahkan langsung kembali lagi ke Jepang setelah jadwal konser selesai. Tidak ada jeda sebentar saja, tahu-tahu langsung terbang lagi ke Jepang. Seperti ketika konser Exo'rdium di Singapur, _magnae_ kedua itu hanya datang untuk ikut konser tapi langsung terbang lagi ke Jepang. Lalu, setelah _take_ untuk video ulang tahun EXO yang ke 5 juga Jongin langsung melesat ke Jepang lagi.

Jujur saja, Sehun khawatir dan terus kepikiran pada Jongin. Karena dia yang paling tahu bagaimana Jongin. Tubuh _eternal_ _magnae_ itu tidak sekuat yang lainnya. Kalau kata Suho, Jongin itu ringkih. Member kedua yang gampang sakit setelah Yixing. Jongin bisa _drop_ kapan saja jika kelelahan. Dia juga menjadi member yang sering cedera. Anak itu memang tidak pernah mengeluh, tapi justru itu yang Sehun khawatirkan. Tidak pernah mengadu tapi tahu-tahu jatuh sakit.

Jadwal Jongin menjadi lebih padat setelah debut menjadi aktor. Drama pertamanya adalah drama bertema sekolahan. Belum juga tayang, Jongin sudah ada tawaran drama Jepang. Sehun takut jika kondisi Jongin _drop_ karena kelelahan. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menghentikannya karena apa yang Jongin lakukan merupakan tuntutan pekerjaan. Sehun tidak bisa apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa melihat dan berjaga dibalik punggung Jongin. Ia akan siaga jika anak itu mendadak limbung atau apapun.

Dihari menjelang ulang tahunnya, ia bukan memikirkan umurnya yang bertambah tua. Tapi justru Jongin yang membuat kepalanya penuh.

Tapi, dia juga berharap dihari ulang tahunnya ini, Jongin menyempatkan diri untuk pulang. Tidak bawa kado bagi Sehun bukan masalah besar. Ia hanya ingin Jongin ada di hadapannya dan tersenyum padanya. Ia hanya ingin mendekap tubuh Jongin dan menghirup wangi tubuh yang sudah sangat ia rindukan.

Tapi, sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi. Sejak kemarin tidak ada tanda-tanda Jongin akan pulang. Bahkan sudah 4 hari Jongin tidak menghubunginya. Sehun jadi benar-benar frustasi dan marah sekaligus. Dia merasa diabaikan. Padahal dia sungguh rindu. Tapi Jongin bahkan sama sekali tak membalas pesan dan telponnya. Seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Para _hyung_ juga mengaku tidak dihubungi oleh Jongin sama sekali. Sebenarnya, sesibuk apa anak itu? Sehun malah jadi mulai parno sendiri.

"Aku merindukanmu, _baby_ _bear_..."

.

.

.

Sudah pukul 12 malam lewat. Artinya sudah masuk tanggal 12 April, dan itu adalah hari ulang tahun Sehun. Tapi sang empunya hari justru nampak damai bergelung dibalik selimut dan memeluk bantal. Jika biasanya ia melewati jam dengan begadang bersama para _hyung_ untuk menyambut ulang tahunnya, tapi kali ini Sehun memilih tidur. Dia benar-benar tidak _mood_ untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Padahal para _hyung_ sudah menyiapkan kejutan, tapi Sehun justru bilang tak ingin diganggu di kamar. Membuat para _hyung_ kecewa karena usaha membuat kejutan jadi sia-sia. Tapi mereka juga mengerti apa yang membuat _magnae_ mereka jadi _bad_ _mood_ total begitu.

Bahkan ketika _take_ untuk video perayaan _anniversary_ EXO yang ke lima Suho sampai menyinggung ekspresi Sehun yang nampak seperti marah dan kecewa. _Hyung_ yang lain juga bertanya padanya apa sebabnya. Sehun memang mengakui jika dia sedang kecewa, tapi kemudian berkata sudah tidak apa-apa. Para hyung memilih puas dengan jawaban Sehun, supaya para fans tidak khawatir dan mencoba mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang apa yang Sehun katakan. Tapi sebenarnya, para _hyung_ tahu mengapa _magnae_ mereka marah dan kecewa.

Jongin. Hanya nama itu yang menjadi jawabannya. Dalam video, Sehun selalu kedapatan curi-curi pandang ke arah Jongin. Sehun menatap Jongin penuh kerinduan, tapi juga sarat akan kekecewaan. Sehun kecewa karena dia tahu bahwa Jongin akan kembali lagi ke Jepang untuk jadwal syuting yang belum selesai. Sehun kecewa karena dia tahu bahwa di hari ulang tahunnya nanti Jongin tidak pulang. Sehun marah karena dia tahu bahwa ulang tahunnya akan ia lewati tanpa Jongin.

Sekarang, anak itu lebih memilih untuk tidur. Tidak mau peduli dengan ajakan para _hyung_ untuk menghabiskan malam dengan berpesta. Padahal mereka sudah sengaja mengosongkan jadwal esoknya demi Sehun. Tapi Sehun justru memberi ultimatum agar tidak diganggu. Kalau sudah begitu, para _hyung_ bisa apa? Hanya Jongin saat ini yang bisa mengembalikan _mood_ sang _magnae_. Hanya Jongin yang saat ini diinginkan oleh Sehun. Dan hanya Jongin yang diharapkan oleh Sehun sekarang.

Para _hyung_ memaklumi _magnae_ mereka yang seperti itu jika tidak ada Jongin. Moodnya memang selalu jatuh jika Jongin tidak berada bersamanya. Kalau menurut para _hyung_ , Jongin itu adalah nyawa dari Oh Sehun. Jadi, daripada Sehun mengamuk jika dibangunkan, mereka memilih untuk membiarkannya saja. Karena tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan malam ini, para _hyung_ memilih ikut tidur. Meninggalkan kue ulang tahun yang sudah mereka persiapkan tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja ruang santai dorm. Mau bagaimama lagi?

Karena memilih ikut tidur, mereka jadi tidak tahu jika seseorang baru saja membuka pintu dorm setelah memasukkan _pasword_. Orang itu sama sekali tidak bersuara untuk menandakan bahwa dirinya telah pulang. Ia justru menatap dengan dahi mengernyit menatap ruang santai yang di dekor dengan berbagai hiasan ulang tahun. Tulisan dari kertas warna-warni berbunyi _'saengil cukkae Oh Sehun'_ nampak apik menempel di dinding.

Tapi, yang membuat ia heran adalah, kenapa sepi sekali seperti kuburan? Dimana para _member_? Kok tidak ada yang kelihatan? Dimana Sehun? Seharusnya anak itu kan berpesta sekarang. Tapi yang Jongin lihat justru tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disini. Kue ulang tahun di atas meja juga nampak masih utuh. Bahkan lilinnya tidak terdapat bekas terbakar, masih seperti baru. Jongin jadi mengambil kesimpulan jika pesta ini sama sekali belum tersentuh. Tapi kenapa?

Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya yang jadi satu dengan Kyungsoo, namun sekali lagi ia dibuat bingung karena Suho tertidur dengan lelap diatas ranjangnya. Hal yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. _Hyung_ yang memiliki mata seperti pororo itu juga nampak lelap dalam mimpi. Apa yang terjadi? Dia tidak salah masuk kamar kan? Atau ada penataan ulang _room_ _mate_?

Jongin memilih keluar setelah meletakkan barang-barangnya. Ia lalu masuk ke kamar Sehun. Dan benar saja, tempat tidur Suho kosong bahkan nampak belum tersentuh sama sekali. Itu artinya, sejak awal Suho sudah berniat tidur di ranjang Jongin. Tapi kenapa? Jongin tidak mengerti.

Namun Jongin lebih memilih tidak ambil pusing. Toh dia tidur di ranjang siapa juga tidak masalah. Apalagi tidur di ranjang yang satu kamar dengan Sehun. Dia justru senang. Mengingat saat pembagian _room_ _mate_ pertama kali dia dan Sehun ngeyel untuk berbagi kamar, tapi manager tidak memperbolehkan, bahkan sampai menentang keras mereka satu kamar. Sampai merengek juga manager tidak mengabulkan. Takut terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan katanya. Entah apa, pembunuhan mungkin? Hahaha... konyol.

Jongin berjongkok, ia menatap wajah damai Sehun dengan sebuah senyum manis yang mengembang. Inginnya sih Jongin bangunkan dan mengajaknya merayakan ulang tahun, tapi tidak jadi kala Jongin mendapati Sehun pulas sekali tidurnya. Sepertinya karena hal ini juga yang membuat _party_ di ruang santai belum tersentuh sama sekali. Mungkin Sehun sudah tidur sebelum para _hyung_ memberikan kejutan. Sepertinya Suho _hyung_ tidak ingin mengganggu _magnae_ ini, jadilan dia tidur diranjangnya.

Ranjang berderit kala Jongin menaikinya dari sisi yang dibelakangi Sehun dan dia bersyukur sang _magnae_ tidak terganggu. Padahal ranjangnya sedikit berguncang karena tubuh Jongin menyusup dalam selimut Sehun.

Jongin menyangga kepalanya dengan posisi miring. Dadanya sudah sedikit bersetuhan dengan punggung tegap Sehun. Dia tersenyum kecil seraya membelai anak rambut Sehun dengan jemarinya. Gerakannya mengambang karena takut mengganggu tidur Sehun namun sarat akan kasih sayang yang besar.

" _Mianhae_ karena aku tidak pulang lebih cepat," Bisiknya sangat pelan dengan raut menyesal. "Maaf juga karena tidak menghubungimu," Jongin lalu membelai pipi _pale_ Sehun dengan rangat lembut.

"Selamat ulang tahun, lelaki tampanku. _Nan_ _neomu_ _saranghanda_ ," Bisiknya lagi tepat ditelinga Sehun, sebelum lengannya melingkari tubuh Sehun dengan sangat perlahan dan memeluknya. Ia mengecup lembut sisi kepala Sehun sebelum menyandarkan pipinya disana dan menggenggam tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu dengan hangat. Dan ia memejamkan matanya.

Tanpa tahu jika mata Sehun telah terbuka dan bibirnya menarik senyum lebar merasakan pelukan hangat yang sangat ia rindukan beberapa hari ini. Sebenarnya dia sudah bangun saat ranjangnya berderit dan Jongin ikut berbaring. Ia juga mendengar semua bisikan Jongin, dia hanya pura-pura tertidur demi mengetahui tindakan apa yang akan Jongin lakukan padanya yang masih nampak lelap.

Dan ia merasa sangat senang mendapat perlakuan hangat dari Jongin. Rasanya nyaman sekali dan hatinya menjadi tentram karena mendapat pelukan yang sarat akan kasih sayang dan cinta. Apalagi, ternyata Jongin pulang! Sehun sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

Dengan senyum yang semakin mengembang, Sehun bergerak merubah posisi menjadi memeluk Jongin. Membawa Jongin di dadanya dan memeluknya erat. Ia menatap Jongin yang nampak terkejut dengan mata melebar, mendongak ke arahnya.

"Sehun? Kau bangun?"

"Hm..." Sehun hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban.

"Pasti karena aku. Maaf..." Kata Jongin menyesal.

Sehun menggeleng kecil. Ia membela pipi Jongin pelan dengan jemarinya. Menatap Jongin lembut dengan senyum yang tidak luntur.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang? Apakah kau sengaja?"

"Tidak. Sebenarnya aku sudah tiba di Korea sejak pagi. Tapi aku pulang ke rumah orang tuaku karena mereka bilang sedang genting. Raehee katanya rindu padaku sampai sakit demam karena saking rindunya. Jadi aku cepat-cepat kesana sampai lupa mengabarimu. Maaf ya, Hun. Tapi sekarang dia sudah baik kok. Makanya aku pulang ke dorm,"

Sehun menatap Jongin pengertian. Ia maklum jika Jongin khawatir pada keponakannya. Dan Sehun tidak bisa marah. Karena Raehee masih balita wajar jika Jongin begitu. Lagipula, ternyata ada yang lebih rindu Jongin bahkan sampai demam.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku sama sekali beberapa hari ini?"

"Maaf untuk yang itu. Bukannya aku lupa atau tak ingin. Manager _hyung_ menyita ponselku agar aku fokus pada syuting karena aku sempat _blank_ disana."

"Oh begitu. Ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau ada disini sekarang," Sehun kembali tersenyum.

"Kau tak marah?"

"Marah. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi."

Jongin menarik senyum lebar sebelum membalas pelukan kekasihnya. Jujur saja, ia juga amat rindu pada Sehun sampai ingin mati rasanya. Memang terdengar berlebihan, tapi itu kenyataan. Dalam hati juga ia merasa menyesal karena tidak bisa memberi kejutan berarti untuk Sehun. Sepertinya _party_ batal karena dirinya juga.

"Aku ingin menebus _birthday_ _party_ mu yang gagal. Bagaimana caranya? Aku akan menurutimu apapun," Kata Jongin dengan binar menggebu.

Sehun terkekeh, "Sungguh?"

"Iya," Jongin mengangguk mantap.

"Kau tidak lelah?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah istirahat bersama Raehee di rumah,"

"Cium?" Tawar Sehun.

"Hanya itu?"

"Kau ingin aku menyebutkan yang lain?"

"Seperti?" Dahi Jongin tertekuk dalam ketika Sehun berseringai misterius.

"Baiklah, aku akan sebutkan daftar keinginanku. Pertama, cium aku. Kedua, cium dan peluk aku. Ketiga, jangan berhenti menciumku jika bukan aku yang menghentikannya. Keempat, biarkan aku memegang kendali semuanya. Tidak ada rontaan ataupun tolakan. Kau harus pasrah malam ini dengan apa yang akan kulakukan. Dan besok, kencan denganku. Besok, waktumu hanya untuk menemaniku. _Arraseo_?"

Mendengarnya, Jongin terkekeh kecil. Ia lalu bergeser naik agar sejajar dengan Sehun. "Dasar kau ini. Tambah usia tambah mesum pula." Cibirnya sebelum melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Sehun, memeluk kekasihnya seperti apa yang diinginkan dan mulai melumat bibir tipis Sehun. Mencium Sehun seperti apa yang pria itu inginkan.

Sehun tersenyum dalam ciuman. Ia mendekap erat tubuh Jongin yang sedikit ebih kecil darinya sebelum mengambil alih dominasi. Melumat bibir kekasihnya dalam tempo lambat namun juga bergairah. Malam ini, ia akan membuat tubuh _naked_ Jongin menjadi kado yang terindah. Mengubah nyanyian lagu ulang tahun menjadi desahan Jongin yang _sexy_. Ahh... indahnya hari ulang tahun jika Jongin disisinya.

"Aku hanya ingin kamu. Hanya kamu," Ujar Sehun seraya menggesekkan hidung mancungnya pada hidung Jongin dengan seulas senyum.

Jongin balas tersenyum, "Iya. Aku milikmu," Membiarkan Sehun menindih tubuhnya dan mulai menyerang lehernya serta meremas dadanya.

Oke, biarkan mereka melakukan apa yang Sehun inginkan malam ini sebagai kado terindah.

"Ahhh... Sehun-hhh..." Dan biarkan Jongin menikmati sentuhan dari dominannya.

.

.

.

.

Ini... Ngg... Anu... /garuk kepala

Sepintas ide buat ultah Sehun aja. Di review The Hallows ada yang minta buat dibikinin ff buat ultah Sehun. Dan aku cuma bisa buat beginian. Maapkeun kalau kurang panjang atau kurang yang lainnya dan mengecewakan. Niat awal aku mau bikin NC buat mereka. Tapi jatohnya malah kayak gini. Aku udah keburu gerogi duluan. Maapkeun yak...

NC nya bayangin sendiri yak #plak

Makasih banyak buat yang udah setia mantengin page ini dan baca karya-karyaku. I love you all so much! Muah! #digampar bibirnya

Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun kakak ipar aku alias Oh Sehun. Pokoknya, jangan sampai pisah sama Jongin! Pokoknya kalian harus sama-sama terus. Entah bestfriend'an entah hubungan yang lain. Pokoknya, kalian gak boleh pisah! #apaini

Wkwkwk

Regards,

Winter AL Yuurama

#HappySehunDay


End file.
